Street Love
by KudaKano
Summary: Tadashi falls head over heels for a homeless boy he meets in the streets of San Fransokyo. Hidashi. (AU where Tadashi and Hiro are not brothers) (Aged up Hiro) (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on ****_Growth_**** and ****_A Rare Species_**** but It's going super slow and now I wanted to write this one :/ My inspiration is kind of weird; it goes all over the place. I should really stick to one-shots Heh heh ^^ Forgive me!**

**Anyway, in this fic Hiro and Tadashi are not related and Hiro is 16. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p>Trash bags did not make good pillows.<p>

Hiro had a pillow once. It was a ratty, torn up puff of feathers but it had been soft and nostalgic. He carried it around with him everywhere; sometimes choosing it over much needed spare parts.

However, his last bot fight had not gone well. He won of course, just like he always did, but his opponents were sore losers and one thing led to another…well lets just say Hiro had to make a _hasty_ exit, causing him to loose his beloved pillow.

Now his lanky body was shoved between two trash bags drug out from the dumpster next to him. It was hardly comfortable but he was too exhausted to care. Running around through the streets of San Fransokyo all night with a heavy backpack had drained him. It didn't help that all he had eaten was half a sandwich swiped from a drunken man passed out on the sidewalk.

It was a miracle he was still disease-free after growing up outdoors and sleeping in trash. Although, he did make an effort to keep his teeth clean. Toothpaste and brushes were one of the few things he used his bot-fighting money for, aside from food and tools.

Hiro sighed and shifted on his trash bag bed. He was tired but it was hard to fall asleep directly under a street lamp. He _would_ find somewhere darker to crawl away to but it was safer to be under open light. There were still plenty of _undesirables_ searching for him so that meant no bot fights for a while…which also meant no food money…

Ugh.

He groaned and rubbed his growling stomach.

Maybe one of these trash bags had some scraps in them…

Suddenly a sound reverberated from the other side of the dumpster and Hiro froze. A repetitive squeaking sound- sneakers maybe- could be heard and they grew louder in volume with each passing moment.

Hiro scrambled out of the trash and flung his bag over his shoulder, ready to bolt but he paused when something big and white came into view.

It looked like a balloon, like something from a parade but it was definitely moving on it's own and it definitely _wasn't_ human.

Hiro stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the thing. Every time it moved, a familiar buzz, like something electrical sounded faintly.

It was a _robot_.

But definitely not the kind of sharp-edged, shiny metal robots Hiro worked on.

The balloon bot turned it's round head and looked at Hiro. Its dark eyes blinked and the machine stepped closer.

Hiro stared up at it in amazement, backpack slipping from his shoulder and thumping against the sidewalk. He wasn't dreaming was he?

The robot looked a bit lopsided and he realized it was slowly deflating. The right arm was plump and shapely but the left one was hanging limp. The outer vinyl was torn revealing a broken metal structure inside. Something had _damaged_ it.

The robot stopped directly in front of Hiro and it's broken arm twitched. It's round head looked down at the damaged appendage and then looked at the unbroken right one. The fingers on the right hand flexed, as if to test if they were functional, then it's palm rose and gave Hiro a circular wave.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal, health care companion."

Hiro smiled at the sound of its voice. It was light and friendly.

"Hey there Baymax, it looks like _you're_ the one in need of health care." Hiro replied, gesturing to the robot's hanging arm.

Baymax looked at his broken appendage again and then back to Hiro.

"My right-side attachments are not functioning properly."

"Wow, ya think?" Hiro chuckled. "Well…let's have a look."

Hiro stepped closer, cautious at first because he wasn't sure how to machine would react to him, but the robot simply blinked and held still as Hiro took hold of its damaged arm.

Hiro lifted up the torn vinyl and peered inside, he had to move his head and hold the appendage at an angle so he could see it under the streetlight. The inner workings looked like carbon fiber and the design was something Hiro had never seen before. However, he had spent his whole life building robots and it was easy to spot which parts were out of place and what was needed to fix them.

"Easy." Hiro murmured before walking to the sidewalk and unzipping his fallen backpack. He retrieved a few tools, three of which he had constructed himself and then turned back to Baymax.

He gestured for the robot to come closer and it blinked before obediently following him.

Hiro smiled and went to work. "This will only take a second, Baymax. I'll have you as good as new."

The robot didn't reply but he was cooperative. He knelt down to give Hiro better access to his arm joint as the boy pulled on his screws.

"My name is Hiro, by the way." He stated, curious to see the extent of the robot's intelligence.

"It is nice to meet you, Hiro. I am Baymax."

Hiro laughed and reached for another tool. "Yes I _know_ that, Baymax."

He could see Baymax's head moving as he worked and he noticed the black eyes enclose slightly, like a camera lens.

"My sensors indicate that your health is below average."

Hiro paused and looked up at him in surprise. Baymax was clearly an advanced machine. Hiro was _fascinated_.

"What about my health is below average, exactly?" Hiro asked with a smirk, wondering if the robot was capable of narrowing it down.

A drawn out sound emitted from the robot's head as it tilted downwards slowly. Hiro realized that the robot was preforming a scan.

"Scan complete. Malnourishment is the source of your deteriorating health. I recommend a diet consisting of three meals a day, containing a balance of the five main food groups."

Baymax's stomach lit up and a food chart appeared, glowing brightly against his vinyl.

Hiro grinned. "Impressive."

It didn't take long for Hiro to fix the joint in Baymax's arm and when he finished he gave it a quick inspection before releasing the appendage and stepping back.

"How's that?"

Baymax quirked his head to the side and then moved his left arm. It lifted and the fingers curled and flexed without resistance.

"All functions are working normally. Thank you, Hiro."

Hiro beamed and moved to collect his tools but he paused when he heard footsteps along the street. Someone was running towards them.

Hiro looked up at Baymax, somewhat fearful, but the figure appeared from behind the robot and didn't notice Hiro at first.

"Baymax!" A low-pitched voice called out.

The robot turned and Hiro peered carefully around him.

The figure was a man…no a teenager…he looked more like a college student. It definitely wasn't a huge, muscle-clad individual like the ones Hiro had been avoiding all night. This person was tall and slender with broad shoulders and short dark hair tucked under a baseball cap.

He had stopped in front of Baymax and was resting his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath. When the stranger looked up, Hiro took note of an attractive face with large ears sticking out. He looked clean and tidy and _definitely _out of place amongst the beat-up alleyways and dark streets.

"Baymax," The stranger recovered and stuck a finger in the robot's direction. "You can not go _walking_ off into open traffic like that."

"I see. I shall exercise caution next time I am around motor vehicles." Baymax said.

The stranger laughed breathlessly and shook his head, straightening.

"Okay buddy, let's see that arm."

Baymax instantly held his left arm forward and the teen stared at it in surprise. He grabbed the appendage and pulled back the ripped vinyl to inspect the structure underneath.

"What…?" He looked back up at Baymax in confusion.

"I received health care from Hiro." The robot explained.

"Hiro?"

Then Baymax turned so that the boy behind him was visible.

Hiro froze as brown eyes met his own. He clutched a wrench to his chest, fighting back the urge to run.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was surprised he hadn't noticed the kid at first.<p>

He was usually very considerate of the people around him, but he had been so worked up over Baymax, he hadn't even seen…

The boy had a mess of wild black hair with brown eyes peeking underneath. He was thin and scrawny with a zip-up hoodie and shorts hanging loosely from his body. His clothing looked dirty and worn, littered with holes and stains. His skin was just as filthy, as if he hadn't showered in weeks.

The poor kid went stiff when Tadashi noticed him. He looked around wildly for a second before his shoulders drooped and he smiled bashfully. His teeth were surprisingly white with a gap in the middle.

Maybe it was the way the boy smiled, or how small he looked, but something about him caused a tug in Tadashi's chest. It was a feeling he couldn't place but it had him stumped for a moment, unable to move.

He stared at the boy, and then stared at Baymax's arm, then back to the boy again, eyeing the wrench in his hands.

"You…fixed him?" Tadashi asked, incredulous.

The boy rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling at the ground and kicking it with worn sneakers.

"Yeah…I build robots all the time and it seemed kind of rude just to _leave_ him like that."

Tadashi blinked and then looked back up at Baymax, the robot that had taken him _months_ to build. Every time something went wrong with Baymax's design or his circuits, Tadashi would spend the entire day under the bright light of his lab trying to work out the problem. He had plenty of computers, books, and programs to help him.

But this boy…this scruffy looking, tattered up boy had fixed his robot- one he'd never even seen before- with nothing but a few tools and the faint glow of a street lamp. Baymax had only been missing for _twenty_ minutes.

Tadashi was stunned but smiled all the same.

"Looks like I owe you one." He approached the boy, curiosity driving his actions, and then stuck out a hand.

"I'm Tadashi."

The boy's eyes widened and locked onto the hand. He paused and quickly wiped his right hand on his shorts before returning the gesture.

They shook hands. The boy's fingers were boney and callused and his hands looked too big for his scrawny arms.

They were also a bit dirty but Tadashi didn't mind.

"Hiro." The boy's voice was tentative and made Tadashi wonder if he'd ever received an ounce of kindness from _anyone_.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Tadashi asked, trying to sound casual through his desire to learn about this mysterious boy.

"Sixteen." The boy replied and Tadashi's eyes widened.

Hiro certainly looked _tall_ enough to be sixteen but his thin limbs and tiny waist made him appear younger. By his state of dress, Tadashi wondered if he's had a decent meal in the last week. Maybe the lack of food was stunting his growth.

Tadashi swallowed thickly, struggling to keep his face friendly instead of twisting with concern. His natural instinct to help others was kicking in.

Hiro stepped around him, still sheepish, and glanced up at Baymax.

"You built him?" the boy asked, eyes glowing with wonder.

Tadashi ducked his head and adjusted his cap. He was confident in his work and no stranger to receiving praise, but the pure fascination on this boy's face and the way he was admiring Baymax made him blush. His chest pooled with warmth and he scratched at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, he's kind of a college project."

Hiro's eyes lit up and he smirked, looking mischievous. "You go to the _nerd_ school?" He asked, almost mockingly as though SFIT was a mediocre college and not a high-class institution.

Tadashi chuckled, grin widening at how quickly the boy had gone from shy to snarky.

"Yes, I am a _freshmen_ nerd." He replied.

Hiro looked back at Baymax and observed the robot carefully.

"Hyperspectral cameras…vinyl cover…carbon fiber skeleton…" Hiro listed off each one of Baymax's traits as if they were as clear as day.

"How strong is he?" The boy's eyed Tadashi curiously, fists balling up in anticipation.

Tadashi couldn't keep the grin off his face. "He can lift _five-hundred_ pounds."

He was used to people being impressed with his invention and looking up at Baymax with kindly words at the ready:

_What an amazing piece of science! I've never seen anything like it!_

_I can't believe you created something like this, as young as you are!_

_You're truly capable of wonders, Mr. Hamada!_

But when Hiro was done with his inspection and took a step back to see Baymax in full view he simply shrugged.

"Not bad."

Tadashi stared at the boy, completely captivated. There was a smirk on his face. It was a knowing look, as if he could have build Baymax differently, as if he could have built Baymax _better_.

Tadashi absentmindedly took a few steps closer, eyes fixed on Hiro. He was overflowing with curiosity…and maybe a sense of longing.

Why couldn't this boy be one of his classmates? Someone who actually understood him when he started talking about robotic designs and programming?

He had never met someone so close to his level…someone _above_ his level, it seemed.

Sure, his friends were smart but all of their interests lied elsewhere. Honey was obsessed with chemicals, Wasabi lasers, Gogo electro magnetic suspension, and Fred…well Fred was _Fred_.

But he had never met another genius who seemed as passionate about robotics as he was.

It was a shame and a waste that this boy, obviously homeless and hungry, should be living out in the streets and not in a school, pushing the boundaries of technology and modern life.

"What kind of robots do _you_ build?" Tadashi asked, trying not to sound too eager.

The boy smiled up at him, he seemed more relaxed now then he did a moment ago.

"Battle bots, mostly."

Tadashi's mouth quirked, eyes narrowing playfully. "Isn't bot fighting _illegal_?"

Hiro grinned a stuck a finger in the air. "_Betting _on bot fights is illegal." He clarified.

"But I've got to eat _somehow_." He stated with a shrug.

Tadashi's face fell and the tightness in his chest intensified.

He wanted nothing more then to pick this kid up and take him home. He would scrub him clean, dress him in new clothes, and stuff his belly full of whatever delicious meal Aunt Cass would cook that night. He could sleep in a warm bed and be safe from whatever dangers lurked in the streets.

However, Hiro was already stowing his tools away and lifting a dirty backpack onto his shoulders. The bag looked huge against his thin body.

"Try to stay away from traffic, big guy." Hiro stated before patting Baymax's belly.

He offered Tadashi a wave and then turned and bounded up the street.

"Um…" Tadashi hesitated before running alongside the boy.

"Listen, if you don't have anywhere to go…" His voice shook a bit, wavering with emotion.

He swallowed before continuing. "You could…I mean…I know a place."

Hiro paused in mid step. He looked up at Tadashi, eyeing the teen suspiciously before he adjusted the straps of his bag and smiled. He looked tired and fragile at the moment but he held himself with a sense of pride, _stubborn_ pride.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He said.

Hiro continued walking and Tadashi stared at him until the boy turned and his wild, mess of black hair disappeared into another alley.

Tadashi sighed, his chest twisted with longing. He turned back to Baymax who had been watching them silently.

"Let's get you home, buddy."

* * *

><p>It's been three days and Tadashi can't get the boy's face out of his head.<p>

It started as a feeling of pity, the urge to help someone in need. However, he would be lying if he said there wasn't some kind of attraction driving his thoughts.

The boy's ruffled, crazy hair, his gap-toothed smile, his big, curious eyes… Everything about him was so _endearing_ and Tadashi wondered why he's never had these thoughts about anyone before now.

He's tried going on dates but no one has ever spiked his interest on a level deeper than friendship.

His aunt and friends thought he was asexual. He was even starting to think that maybe inventing was his one true love, but after meeting Hiro- _wow_, he's never been so eager to throw himself at another human being.

Which was crazy in retrospect. He's met so many amazing, good-looking people at his school and he's had a lot of offers.

It figures, the one person he falls for would be a homeless boy, two years younger and an illegal bot fighter, no less.

Not to mention they only spoke for about _five_ minutes. That wasn't enough time to properly judge someone's character.

But Tadashi couldn't help it. Hiro was plaguing his thoughts, interrupting his studies and distracting him from his friends and family.

He wanted to talk to the boy, exchange ideas and stories. He was so curious too see how Hiro's mind worked and to see just how smart he was. He wanted to see those big brown eyes light up with wonder just like they did while looking at Baymax.

He _ached_ for it.

But they lived such different lives and Hiro hadn't been interested in Tadashi's help.

Besides, the poor kid looked _hungry_; he probably has a lot more on his mind than dating _college_ boys.

Tadashi sighed prodded at his dinner with a fork.

It was hard to eat knowing that Hiro was probably starving right now.

"Alright, fess up." His aunt stated impatiently, staring at him from across the dinner table.

He looked up at her. "Huh?"

"That's the third time you've sighed with that love-sick look on your face." She used her fingers to tug down on her cheeks, pouting in an attempt to mimic his expression.

Tadashi mashed his meatloaf against his plate. "It's nothing."

"Wow, you sure have me _convinced_." She chuckled sarcastically.

"Out with it! Are you stressed with school?"

Tadashi shook his head and scowled at his plate. "No…it's not something so…"

"Is it a special _someone_?" She questioned, probably more teasingly than anything.

However, Tadashi looked up at her in surprise. He was caught off guard and she read him like an open book.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god!" she squealed.

Tadashi sighed again and rubbed at his temples.

"Aunt Cass…" he drawled.

She moved closer to him on the table and leaned over, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Who is it? Boy or girl?" She asked, knowing Tadashi didn't have a preference either way.

Tadashi's forehead met to table, barely avoiding his plate. He rested there, letting his arms hang limply before taking a deep breath.

"…boy." He murmured.

She squealed again and squirmed around in her seat, clearly more excited than her nephew.

"It's finally happening! Oh, when can I meet him?"

Tadashi's head shot up and his palm rose in a halting gesture.

"No! Aunt Cass, he's not even…this isn't even a real thing!" He was having trouble finding the proper descriptive words.

"I don't know where he is! I've only spoken to him once, and he's not-"

"Well you should speak with him again! Does he know how you feel?" Cass interrupted him and Tadashi groaned and drug his hands down his face.

"No! It's…It's _complicated_."

Aunt Cass snorted. "Wow, only met once and things are already complicated?"

Tadashi's pouted and went back to mashing his head against the table.

"He's younger than me."

"So?" Cass argued. "When I was your age I dated a man who was _thirty_."

Tadashi grimaced and shook his head.

"Cass, he…" He paused and looked up at her with serious eyes.

"He's living on the streets…I don't think he's had a decent meal in…_forever_."

Her face fell, enthusiasm quickly melting away.

"What? Bring him to the café, I'll feed the poor thing!"

Tadashi shook his head again, smiling faintly. "I don't think he's the kind of person who will let others help him. He probably only relies on himself…"

He wondered what caused Hiro to be so independent. Have other people on the streets abused him? Was that why he seemed so nervous when Tadashi first noticed him? Did Hiro have _anyone_ he could trust? Family? Friends?

Tadashi has seen the kind of people who partake in illegal bot fighting. The thought of Hiro, a thin, scraggly boy with such a sweet face hanging around giant, muscular thugs sent a shiver up his spine.

He looked up when he felt his aunt's hand on his shoulder. She was looking into his eyes, smiling in a way that was open and understanding.

"What's his name?" She asked softly.

Tadashi swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hiro." He replied, voicing the name carefully like it was a precious treasure.

"Hiro." His aunt repeated. She bunched her fists underneath her chin and adopted a dreamy look. He was positive she was trying to conjure up an image of the mysterious boy who had stolen her nephew's heart.

"I think you should find him." Aunt Cass suggested.

Tadashi nodded in agreement.

Even if this boy would never return any of Tadashi's feelings, he still needed help. He deserved some place better to live than dangerous, cold streets.

Tadashi was no stranger to hardships. His parents had died when he was small and his aunt, who honestly knew very little about children, raised him by herself. His family was small but Tadashi was grateful for it, grateful to have someone who loved him when he came home at the end of the day.

But he couldn't imagine what it would be like…being _completely_ alone. He hoped that Hiro had at least one person who cared for him. If he didn't…well then Tadashi would _be_ that person.

"Don't wait up for me tonight, Aunt Cass." Tadashi stood, driven with passion, and dispensed his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Be safe!" Aunt Cass called to him as he bounded up the stairs.

He paused when he saw Baymax fully inflated and wandering around aimlessly in his bedroom.

"Baymax? Why are you active?" He asked, looking up at the robot in confusion.

Baymax turned and looked down at him.

"I am trying to locate my patient but I cannot find him in this vicinity." The robot's head spin in a circle, examining the room and it's contents.

"Your patient…" Tadashi's brow furrowed, thinking back.

"Baymax, did you _scan_ Hiro?"

As if to answer his question Baymax's stomach lit up. And image of the boy Tadashi had been obsessing over for the past three days appeared on the screen.

Tadashi's breath caught in his throat.

The image of Hiro was smiling. His face was just as dirty and his hair was just as bushy as Tadashi remembered. Those brown eyes were narrowed, as though looking up at Baymax in fascination. It caused a tug in Tadashi's chest and he found himself touching the screen before the robot's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"It has been three days since I diagnosed Hiro with malnutrition. I would like to make sure he is eating a well-balanced diet."

"Malnutrition…" Tadashi murmured.

His eyes darted to the corner of Baymax's screen. He looked at the information detailing Hiro's blood type and nutritional data. The numbers were _much_ lower than they should be for a healthy sixteen-year-old.

Tadashi swallowed and looked up at Baymax reassuringly.

"It's okay buddy, I'm gonna go find him."

He had no idea where Hiro was right now but he knew where to start.

Bot fights.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think! :)<strong>

**I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter of this fic, as well as update my other fanfics hee hee **


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently the battle bot fighting website required a password to access so Tadashi was stuck buzzing through the streets on his red, scratched-up scooter.

He knew most bot fights took place in the deepest, obscure alleyways in town and as far away from open streets and idle cop cars as possible.

Tadashi tried not to feel too uneasy passing by angry-looking mobsters on his very _unintimidating_ ride. Every roguish individual he saw, even the leather-clade women decorated in spiraling tattoos, eyed him with arched brows and a knowing smirk, clearly saying:

_You do not belong here, kid. _

He couldn't help but wonder if their reaction to Hiro was the same. If Hiro has spent a lot of time in these streets, were these people familiar with the boy?

All of Tadashi's instincts were screaming at him to turn around before he was either mugged or arrested but he pressed onwards. His desire to find Hiro was too intense.

He noticed a homely man slunk against a brick wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He was chubby and dark-skinned and not friendly looking but something about his lazy posture told Tadashi: _maybe this guy won't strangle me if I try to speak with him._

He squeezed the break on his handle and braced his foot against the ground when the wheels came to a halt. The man acknowledged him with a simple nod and another drag on his cigarette.

"Excuse me," Tadashi spoke politely out of habit.

"I'm looking for someone named _Hiro_, do you know where I could find him?"

There was no evidence to show that this man knew anything about Hiro or where to find the boy but he had to start somewhere.

The man stared at him for a moment with smoke escaping from his nostrils. Then he brought his hands up and gestured them wildly around his head.

"Big, fluffy black hair?" The man's voice came out as a hollow rasp.

Tadashi nodded eagerly, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

Then the man held a hand horizontal with his shoulders. "About this height?" He continued.

Tadashi nodded again but he went stiff with shock when the stranger lurched forward and grabbed him by his arms. He brought his face right up into Tadashi's, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Do not _trust_ that boy! He may seem small and cute but he'll take all your money!" He shouted, voice echoing through the alleyway.

Tadashi reared back as much as he could with the man's chubby fingers squeezing his shoulders. He stared up into the stranger's face, frozen and startled by the outburst.

"Um…okay then!" Tadashi's voice was embarrassingly small in comparison.

The man released him and immediately slunk back into his lazy posture from before. He took another breath of smoke and pointed a fat finger towards the opening of another twisting alley.

"You can find the little brat down behind Katsu's bar. That's where the next fight is scheduled."

Tadashi blinked, still bewildered by how quickly the man had reverted from an aggressive bear to a normal bystander.

"Uh, thank you." Tadashi gave an awkward wave and steered his scooter into the next alley.

Now he was even more curious about the life Hiro was living. Did he just _happen_ to run into someone who actually knew the boy or did Hiro have a _reputation_?

Tadashi rode deeper into the winding alleys until a crowd of people caught his eye. He shut the lights off, and carefully stowed his beat-up scooter in between two trash bins. He pulled his helmet off and stowed it in the back compartment before replacing it with his baseball cap.

He eased behind the crowd, stepping carefully and trying to be quiet. However, he was already getting funny looks from the people in the back. His gray cardigan and mint green shoes didn't exactly _blend_ in and he must also _smell_ nice because more than one burly figure sniffed him as he walked by.

Luckily most of the people were focused on the commotion in the center of the crowd.

Everyone was hovered around a painted circle. The surrounding audience was screeching and yelling in excitement, throwing limbs and dollar bills around wildly. Inside the circle was a massive, metal fighting bot tearing at the ground with a saw blade. The movement stole Tadashi's attention until he noticed the two people sitting down on cushions with controllers.

On one end sat a girl dressed in black with bright pink hair and on the other…

Tadashi's heart skipped a beat when he finally noticed Hiro seated in front of the crowd. He was frighteningly small compared to the other surrounding bodies and he was hunched, sitting cross-legged with a controller at the ready. He was wearing the same pair of filthy clothing he wore when they first met and the same backpack was resting against his side.

His expression was smug and almost bored as his fingers darted quickly around a wide selection of buttons.

The girl across from him wasn't nearly as smooth. She was gritting her teeth in frustration and practically slamming her controller into the ground.

Tadashi was confused as to _what_ was being controlled by _whom_ until he noticed the larger bot reacting to the pink haired girl's anger.

Hiro's battle bot appeared to be made of small black parts dancing around the larger opponent in circles. They formed a blur as they shot around the concrete. It was only when the pieces came together to form a scrawny robot with an angry face that Tadashi realized how it worked.

"Magnetic-bearing servos…" He whispered. He was barely audible amongst all the shouting.

It was an extremely advanced form of technology, especially for someone who was _homeless_.

The tiny bot hoped around teasingly and easily avoided it's enemy's claws and saw blade. It was very reminiscent of Hiro himself with its slim figure and fleeting movements.

Tadashi watched the battle, captivated. It didn't take long before he was lost in the show, inching his head over taller people and smiling with excitement as the robots tore into one another.

Hiro clearly had an advantage, not only in his robot's design but also in experience. He seemed to predict his opponent's movements with ease and he was obviously _showing off_ when his robot leaped over the enemy and danced along its metal head.

When the tiny robot snaked up and popped it's opponent's arm off, Tadashi jumped and stuck his fists in the air.

"Whoo!"

He turned to high-five the men standing by but they glared daggers at him and he immediately sunk back, pulling his cap down with a nervous grin.

A second later, Hiro's battle bot popped the head off it's opponent, effectively destroying the machine and ending the fight.

"Winner! _Megabot_!" A voice rang out just as Hiro's robot gave a little bow to the audience.

Tadashi was shoved backwards as the crowd dispersed and people broke away from the circle to exchange money and throw punches. He was ducking and darting about, trying to get a glimpse of Hiro through the open legs of strangers. He got a peek of Hiro smiling and shoving a wad of cash into the tattered backpack before his face collided with a woman's chest.

Tadashi scurried back, wide-eyed and blushing as the woman grabbed him by his collar. She pulled her fist back, prepared to deck him in the jaw but she paused when she saw his face. She smiled and tugged him closer instead.

"Hey there, _pretty boy_."

"Oh…uh-" Tadashi tried backing away, arms up in a very _please don't touch me_ gesture but the woman clung to him like moss.

"_Please_, I'm really not-"

"HIROOO!"

Tadashi froze and the woman in front of him dashed away. All of the people in the alley seemed to halt and go dead silent.

He turned, heart hammering in his chest because of what _name_ had just been yelled and saw a huge man in a sweat suit bounding forward through the crowd. The man was shoving people out of his way with three thugs following behind him.

Tadashi looked forward again to see the gatherings of people break off, melting away from the man's path to reveal Hiro with wide eyes and a mortified expression.

"Y-Yama!" Hiro spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture but his eyes were darting around in search of an exit. "It's been a while!"

The man called Yama trudged past Tadashi and stuck a thick finger in Hiro's face.

"You've been _hiding_ from me." The man growled, his large body hovering over the boy menacingly.

"Hiding? No!" Hiro was slowly backing up, one hand raised in a peaceful gesture while the other clung to his backpack.

"I've just been _super_ busy lately. Got deals all around town, ya know?" The boy laughed nervously and paused when his back met the wall. The other men circled him, pinning him there with threatening gazes.

"I want that _robot_, the one that comes apart and wins all the matches!" Yama spat, causing Hiro to draw his bag closer to himself.

"Ah, that's a shame because I'm _fresh_ out of battle bots." Hiro eyed the men around him carefully. "…And money and anything of value, really!"

Yama crouched, fat head shoving right into the boy's personal space and his eyes narrowed. "Then _make_ me one."

"Yes! Of course, but that takes a lot of time...lots of trading, lots of spare parts…" He was clearly stalling and his fingers were tapping nervously against his shoulder straps.

"Tell ya what, why don't I get back to you and-"

Hiro was cut off as Yama grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"You're not going _anywhere_." The man sneered and Hiro grabbed at the hand holding him and cringed, bracing himself.

Tadashi was scanning the alley wildly, looking for some way to help. Sure, he was athletic and good at karate but he knew better than to face _four_ giant men on his own. He eyed the surrounding street folk, hoping that someone would step in but they were all scattering away like frightened sheep.

_Why wasn't anyone helping?_

Tadashi spun around and sprinted back towards his scooter, murmuring apologies as he bumped into people. He didn't even bother with his helmet as he hiked his leg over the seat and revved the engine.

The noise was loud enough to draw everyone's attention and they moved out of the way, creating a path as Tadashi gunned the scooter forward at full speed, driving directly towards Yama and his goons.

The man looked back in alarm and dropped the boy before leaping out of the way, thinking the scooter was about to collide with them. However, Tadashi skidded to a halt right in front of Hiro.

The boy was frozen in shock, staring up at the college student in surprise.

"Need a ride?" Tadashi asked, though he was itching to just grab the kid and drive away with him.

Hiro only paused for a second to look at Yama on the ground before scrambling onto the scooter and wrapping his skimpy arms around the teen's waist. Tadashi revved the engine again and bolted forwards through the alley. He could hear Yama yelling but the sound faded as the distance between them increased.

His heart fluttered at the feeling of Hiro's lithe form pressed against him and he accidentally swerved a bit on his way up the path. _Focus Tadashi!_

"Fancy meeting you here, college guy." Hiro spoke behind his ear. He sounded breathless and excited. "Don't you know bot fighting is _illegal_?" Hiro asked, mockingly.

Tadashi grinned as he turned a corner and drove into another alley. He looked back to make sure nobody was following them but his vision was blocked by a mess of black hair.

"I'm broadening my horizon." Tadashi replied.

He felt Hiro's chin settle on his shoulder and the arms around his waist rose a bit and tightened beneath his ribcage.

"What's your name again?" Hiro asked.

"I thought my name was _college boy_." Tadashi quipped.

He turned his head and noticed Hiro smiling in the corner of his eye.

"No, I know this…" He bumped his forehead against Tadashi's shoulders as if to jog his memory.

"Tamagotchi?"

That made Tadashi laugh out loud, his voice echoed in the alley along with the buzzing of his scooter.

"Yes, that is _definitely_ my name." He chuckled.

"Well, thank you for clarifying, _Tamagotchi_."

"You're welcome, _Hiro_."

Tadashi looked behind him in time to see Hiro beaming brightly with such genuine emotion that it left him breathless.

"You remembered my name!" Hiro stated it loudly, surprised and gleeful.

Warmth spread through Tadashi and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck. It seemed like his fondness for Hiro grew every time he saw the boy's face.

"Of course! You fixed Baymax, after all…" He swallowed down a sudden bitterness in his throat. Why was it so surprising to Hiro that Tadashi remembered him?

They pulled out of the tight, winding alleys and into the streets. Tadashi continued up the empty road until he felt a hand tapping on his chest.

"This is good, you can just drop me off here." Hiro stated.

Tadashi frowned and bit his lip. He was hoping to casually drive Hiro all the way back to the café. Of course it wouldn't be that easy…he couldn't just _kidnap_ him.

He slowed down but didn't make a complete stop until they reached a bench on the sidewalk. At least it wasn't as sketchy-looking as the alleyways.

"Are you gonna be okay with those guys looking for you?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, no worries. They won't find me again."

Hiro released him and Tadashi immediately missed having those arms curled around his waist.

The boy jumped off the scooter and adjusted his bag. He smiled up at the college student.

"Thanks for the ride, _Tadashi_."

Tadashi looked away and adjusted his hat with a bashful smile. So Hiro _did_ remember his name.

"Any time." He chuckled. He held the boy's gaze with soft eyes, hoping he wouldn't disappear too quickly.

"Although…" Hiro eyed him with a cynical expression. "I wouldn't hang around the bot fights anymore if I was you. I don't think it's your cup of tea."

Tadashi shrugged and rested his forearms on the bars of his scooter. "Are you sure? I drink _lots_ of tea. I prefer a wide selection of flavors."

Hiro laughed and Tadashi rummaged the back of his mind for another conversational segue, thinking if he kept Hiro's interest long enough then it would lead to something greater, or at the very least, allow Tadashi more time to enjoy the boy's presence.

However, Hiro spoke again before he could think of anything.

"For real though, you seem like a nice guy. People on the streets will take advantage of you." Hiro's voice lowered with sincerity.

"Do you speak from experience?" Tadashi asked without thinking.

Hiro's eyes darted away to stare at the sidewalk and pulled at the strings of his backpack. All he offered was a shrug in reply.

"Sorry, none of my business…" Tadashi said, realizing it was best not to pry. "So, magnetic-bearing servos, huh?"

Hiro lit up at the mention of his fighting bot. "You watched?"

Tadashi nodded and turned off the scooter's engine. He flipped the kickstand out with his left shoe before continuing.

"Where did you get the materials?" He asked.

"Eh, here and there. I trade for parts and sometimes I sneak into the high school to use their 3D printer."

"Do you _go_ to high school?" Tadashi leaned forward with a curious smile.

"Nah, I graduated a while ago. Hold on-"

Hiro pulled his bag around and unzipped it. His entire arm disappeared within as he blindly searched for something at the bottom. "Ah." He emerged with a crumbled piece of paper and presented it to the older teen proudly.

Tadashi carefully flattened it out and his eyes widened when he realized it was a high school diploma.

"Hiro _Subarashii_?" Tadashi read the name on the paper in disbelief.

"Do you like my _totally not made_ _up_ name?" Hiro joked.

Tadashi smiled and shook his head as he tried to imagine what antics Hiro had conjured up in order to enroll and complete high school. Then, when he looked at the date, his jaw dropped.

"You graduated when you were _thirteen_? That's amazing!"

Hiro squared his shoulders and grinned. It was almost weird to see such a confident expression on someone who was half covered in dirt.

"Yeah, the classes were pretty easy and to be honest, I mainly went for the free lunches."

Tadashi's face fell as he was reminded of Hiro's malnourished state but then he remembered something he brought…

He reached back and opened the scooter's rear compartment, quickly shoving the helmet away and searching through the contents.

"Speaking of lunches…" He pulled out a plastic-wrapped sandwich and held it out as an offering. "Want this?"

Hiro's eyes went as wide as saucers and his mouth fell open. He gapped at the sandwich like it was made of diamonds.

"Y-you're not gonna eat it?" Hiro stuttered. His fingers were twitching and his stomach was growling loud enough for Tadashi to hear.

"Nah, I'm not as hungry as I-"

Hiro dropped his backpack and snatched the food away before he could finish. The boy hastily ripped away the plastic and didn't even bother to check what was between the two bread slices before taking a huge bite. He barely chewed before he was shoving more of it into his mouth and his eyes fell closed in a blissful expression.

Tadashi didn't comment on how sloppy the boy was eating, he simply watched with a soft smile and hoped that Hiro wouldn't taste all the crushed up vitamins he had added to the turkey and bread.

"Is it good?" He asked and Hiro nodded frantically with puffed out cheeks.

Tadashi chuckled as the boy finished off the last bite. He had never seen anyone eat and an entire sandwich so quickly, nonetheless swallow it without choking.

He pattered his fingers against the visor of his hat as he tried to think of how to word his next question without coming off too strong.

"By the way…I have a teacher that looks a lot like you…does your dad work at the school?" Tadashi studied the boy's expression, hoping his question sounded innocent enough.

"Nope, I don't have a dad." Hiro's voice was emotionless and he seemed more focused on collecting the crumbs from the corners of the plastic wrap.

"Oh…a mom then?" Tadashi pressed, trying to sound casual.

Then Hiro's head rose and he eyed Tadashi with a cynical smirk.

"Does it _look_ like I have a family?"

And that certainly answered Tadashi's question. However, the way Hiro said it, with a slight laugh as if it was something that was funny, like it was something that could _possibly_ be joked about, caused a sharp ache in his chest. His jaw clenched and he couldn't find it in him to force a smile.

Hiro slowly picked his bag off the ground and frowned at Tadashi's sudden change in expression.

"Uh…you okay?" Hiro asked, shifting nervously.

Tadashi quickly nodded and managed to quirk his lips a bit.

"Yeah…I just…my parents died when I was a kid so I know what it's like." He offered a smile but it probably looked more sympathetic then he meant it to.

Hiro looked at him, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You don't have parents? Then how are you so..." Hiro's gaze trailed down the teen's body. Tadashi already knew what his question was.

_How are you so clean?_

_So clothed?_

_So well fed?_

"I'm lucky enough to have an aunt who takes care of me." Tadashi replied. His eyes lowered to the ground.

He felt ashamed to be so well off while Hiro, obviously smarter and full of potential, fended for himself.

"Oh…" Hiro shifted his weight, obviously uncomfortable with such heavy talk. "Well, that's good. Uh…that way you can keep going to college and make more robots like Baymax."

Hiro retrieved his diploma and crumpled it carelessly before shoving it back into his backpack. He zipped the bag closed and heaved it onto his shoulders.

"Thanks for the ride…and the sandwich."

Tadashi smiled and nodded even though his shoulders drooped in disappointment. He knew nothing he could say would convince Hiro to come home with him, not while he already looked so eager to leave.

Hiro winked and pointed a finger at Tadashi's face.

"Stay in school." He mocked an authoritative tone before turning and frisking up the sidewalk.

Tadashi tensed up, feeling that awful tug of longing washing over his entire body as he watched the boy walk away…for the _second_ time.

What if he couldn't find Hiro again?

How could he help him?

"Just to clarify-" Tadashi called after him, causing Hiro to pause a few feet away and look back.

"Does that mean you _wouldn't_ approve of me pursuing a career in bot fighting?" He asked.

Hiro smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I still don't think it's your cup of tea, no matter how many flavors you drink. However…" Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny ball of wadded up paper.

"If you think you can _take me_, then knock yourself out."

With that, he chucked the ball in Tadashi's directing and the teen had to lean towards the sidewalk to catch it.

He flattened the paper out to reveal a series of numbers, _the password to the bot fighting website_.

Tadashi smiled and watched Hiro disappear up the street.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is interesting<em>. Honey thought as she eyed each of her friends mischievously.

The four students as well as Fred were seated around a table in the center of the Lucky Cat Café. They each had a mug of coffee, _on the house_, but they had to hold each cup in hand because the table was already packed full with various tools, metal scraps, and robotic attachments.

Tadashi Hamada was the one responsible for the mess. He was hunched over in concentration as he made adjustments to his latest invention.

It wasn't a health care robot, not a medical assisting device or anything related to helping people or the greater good…

Tadashi was building a _battle bot_.

And apparently the reason behind it was the illegal bot fighting, _homeless boy_ Tadashi had a crush on.

That was a lot for Honey to wrap her head around, the most prominent detail being that Tadashi was actually _romantically_ interested in another human being.

Tadashi was a looker. He was stylish and clean cut with a strikingly handsome face but he didn't seem aware of it himself because he was _always_ surprised when someone asked him out.

Every now and then a boy or a girl would approach the inventor at school. They would present him with flowers, candy or a present and ask him to be their special someone.

Tadashi would smile, open and friendly like he always was, and politely decline their offer. It didn't matter how attractive the person was or how popular they were, Tadashi was never interested.

Honey had asked him about it once but all he had to say on the matter was:

_They seem really nice but I just want to work on my robot._

One time, a male engineering student didn't take Tadashi's rejection too kindly. He would show up unannounced in the inventor's lab or linger behind him in the hallways for _weeks_ and his eyes were always gazing at the teen suspiciously.

Tadashi, not believing there to be a bad bone in anyone, thought nothing of it. However, Honey had seen the beginnings of a stalker and very soon she had Wasabi, Gogo, Fred and herself backing the creeping student into a corner amongst the workshop.

Wasabi was intimidating enough with his size and Gogo had been cracking her knuckles and allowing her roguish vibe to do the talking while she eyed the kid threateningly.

Fred hadn't been putting in much effort. He was mainly grinning with excitement the whole time and doing poor impersonations of movie villains and sumo wrestlers.

But Honey clearly remembered approaching the trapped individual and showing him a vial of black liquid.

_This is a very dangerous mix of chemicals. One drop will cause excessive hemorrhaging_.

She had whispered sweetly.

_I hope I don't see you in Tadashi's lab again or I might accidentally spill it in your tea! _

After that, they never saw the stalker again.

_Adios_!

Tadashi wasn't interested in love or dating and that was just fine. He was their best friend and they would support him and whatever life decisions he made.

But imagine Honey's surprise when a week ago, out of the blue Tadashi mentions meeting a boy who he _liked_.

And now Tadashi would _not_ stop talking about him. He spoke constantly about a boy named Hiro. He went on and on about how the kid was only sixteen but he was a genius living on the streets and how he fixed Baymax in minutes with nothing but a few tools. He would talk about the boy's smile and his sarcastic charm and how he built a magnetic battle bot that defeated a saw blade…

Tadashi spoke about this boy with a passionate glint in his eye. It was something Honey only saw when he was talking about his ideas with robotics. The more he talked, the more Honey thought about how special this _Hiro_ person must be to capture a heart like Tadashi's.

And it made her _so_ curious as to what the boy looked like.

Tadashi wasn't someone who cared about good looks. Everything he mentioned about Hiro so far had been related to how smart the boy was or his durability and attitude.

However, he _did_ mention that the kid was homeless and that was filling Honey's mind with images of ugly, greasy hobos.

"Pleaaaase, Tadashi! You said Baymax has an image of him, just shoooooow me." Honey drawled. She splayed her arms across the mess of tools and parts in a dramatic manner.

Tadashi's mouth quirked into a sideways smile as he pried a screwdriver from underneath the girl's forearm.

"It's not gonna happen, Honey Lemon." He chuckled as he carefully twisted a tiny screw.

Honey sighed. "You enjoy watching me suffer, don't you? Eres el peor!"

"He's just trying to hide the fact that he has an imaginary boyfriend." Gogo said as she sipped her coffee and twirled a piece of gum between her fingers.

Tadashi laughed and brought a mess of wires up to his face to examine them.

"I don't want you guys to judge Hiro on what he looks like. If you meet him, you'll see he's an _amazing_ person." Tadashi's eyes softened and Honey could see the affectionate warmth that seemed to emerge every time the teen spoke about his crush. It made Honey wasn't to squeeze him in her arms and jump up and down because she was so excited that Tadashi was falling in love! _Que lindo_!

"Are you sure it's healthy to date someone living on the street?" Wasabi asked as he continued staring at the table in horror. His fingers were itching to organize the mess but he didn't want to interrupt Tadashi's creative spark.

"Those alleys are _filled_ with diseases!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes and gave Wasabi a reassuring smile.

"Baymax _scanned_ him. If would know if he had a disease."

Wasabi didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked disturbed as held his mug carefully in both hands and took a slow sip.

"Look, Honey! I found a picture for you!" Fred stated as he held up his flat phone. On the screen was an Internet image of an old, dirty homeless man with a wrinkly face and a toothless smile.

They burst into laughter and Tadashi mocked a look of surprise, playing along.

"_There he is_! How'd you find him, Fred?" Tadashi joked.

"What was it that first caught your eye, dude?" Fred asked. "Was it the beard or the missing teeth?"

"I'm a sucker for the vomit stains." Tadashi replied, causing Honey to snort and spit out some of her coffee.

"You two are disgusting." Wasabi shook his head but was grinning, regardless.

Tadashi finished making adjustments to his robot and he quickly used his arms to clear a space on the table, causing several pieces to fall off the edge and clatter to the floor, much to Wasabi's _chagrin_.

The battle bot was a shiny silver ball about the size of a snow globe. It looked like it was made of carbon fiber on the outside but Honey couldn't tell how it worked at first glance. She noticed two circles to indicate the top and bottom but there didn't seem to be any weapons attached. It just looked like a big metal marble.

Tadashi grabbed his makeshift controller and planted his thumbs on the circular-padded buttons.

Then the bot was moving. It rolled across the table and then stopped sharply before meeting the edge. It turned on a dime and rolled back into the center in one perfect, precise movement.

Tadashi grinned and gave a little fist pump so Honey guessed the bot was working correctly.

"That's cool and all…but how is that thing supposed do damage?" Gogo asked looking skeptical.

Tadashi flashed her a smile and then his thumb flicked down to another button.

Suddenly the bot expanded upwards and a ring of sharp edges popped out like shark teeth. The ring began spinning and it easily sliced through the surrounding metal parts, sending random materials flying into the air and drawing a startled shriek from Wasabi.

"Whoa! _Not_ cool man!" Wasabi clutched his mug to his chest and pushed his chair safely away from the table.

"Awesome!" Fred yelled, eyes wide with excitement. "I can't wait to see this thing in action! It'll be _unstoppable_!"

"Actually…" Tadashi adjusted his hat with a nervous smile. "I can't bring you guys with me."

"_What_!?" Honey and Fred both cried out in unison.

The inventor shrugged and picked up his robot, looking over it carefully. "Hiro doesn't seem like a very social person…I don't want to scare him away."

Honey's eyes met Fred's across the table. They held the same look of disappointment. Honey was mortified that she wouldn't get to see what Hiro looked like and Fred was going to miss out on the _awesome_ bot battle.

"So if you're really going through with this…" Gogo's eyes traveled up and down Tadashi's form. "Are you gonna go dressed like _that_?"

Tadashi blinked and looked down at his brown cardigan sweater and red pants.

It was true…he didn't exactly look like a street thug and would stick out like a sore thumb at a bot fight.

Gogo stood and walked over to Tadashi. She stole his cap and used her fingers to mess up his combed hair-do.

She took a step back and examined his clothes again.

"Yup, you're gonna need a change in wardrobe for your new life as a criminal."

Tadashi leaned away sheepishly but Honey was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands in glee.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_!

_Que emocionante!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! ^^<strong>

**I was originally going to have Hiro playing innocent at the bot fight like he does in the movie but I figured if he grew up on the streets, most everyone would already know who he was and that he was an excellent bot fighter. **

**Also, if you lovely readers feel like commenting, then what was your favorite part or moment in this chapter? I'd love to know! Hearing what you guys like about my story inspires me to get rolling on the next one ;)**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will have Tadashi going head to head with Hiro at a bot fight ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Gogo took was the hat.

Tadashi was an inventor, meaning his hands were restless. It was natural for him to want to fiddle with something. If he was eating at the table then he was constantly twirling his chopsticks or spinning the saltshakers. If he was standing and walking around then his hands would wander in and out of his pockets.

Tadashi's hat always gave his hands something to do. He could adjust it, patter his fingers along the visor or take it off and bounce it around. When he was uncomfortable or embarrassed he could tug it down and hide behind it like a shield.

His hat was a comfort...but Gogo didn't _want_ him to be comfortable. She wanted him to be nervous and anxious so that his guard would stay up while walking amongst unsightly people in the sketchiest parts of town.

"Nobody is gonna steal a worn out baseball cap." Tadashi said in protest when Gogo demanded he leave his treasure at home.

"I don't care. You don't need it so leave it here." She replied.

Gogo tossed the hat on Tadashi's bed and she and Honey began rummaging through his closet while he stood off to the side, watching helplessly as random articles of clothing were thrown across the floor.

Honey was almost too distracted by Tadashi's clothes to focus on the task at hand. Every few seconds she would say _"This is cute!"_ or _"Why don't you ever wear this, Tadashi?"_

"Seriously?" Gogo held up a hideous sweater with a snowman sewn into it and fixed Tadashi with a dry look.

"Where's your holiday spirit?" Tadashi asked with a grin.

Gogo rolled her eyes and tossed the ugly garment into a pile collecting on the floor. She looked back to see Honey Lemon trying on one of Tadashi's green blazers.

"Doesn't this look great on me?" She chirped excitedly.

"It matches your eyes." Tadashi added.

"_Focus_, you two!"

Gogo swatted them with hanger and continued rummaging. She was searching for something bland, nothing bright or he would look too _noticeable_ and nothing dark or he would look too _suspicious_.

Eventually she found a gray crew neck T-shirt with no pockets or logos.

_This will do_.

She threw it over her shoulder and began looking through his pants. Most of his clothes were neat and dressy but Gogo eventually found a pair of worn out jeans that appeared too baggy for his scrawny, nerdy legs.

"Oh, those are my comfy pants." Tadashi said with a coy grin when she held them up.

Gogo offered a fake smile before digging her nails in the material and ripping a hole in the left pant leg.

"Ah- hey!" Tadashi stuck a hand out forlornly as Gogo continued tearing up the jeans to make them look tattered and ratty.

"Now these are your _street_ pants." Gogo said.

She stepped in font of him and began tugging impatiently at his clothes, undoing the buttons of his cardigan and pushing his shirt up.

"Whoa! Whoa! You gotta _pay_ for that part of the show." Tadashi said as he raised his arms and shuffled away from her.

He took the ripped jeans and gray shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. Honey was giggling the entire time and in her excitement she snuck up to the bathroom door and jittered the handle.

"Begone, witches!" Tadashi shouted in a muffled, medieval accent.

Gogo rolled her eyes again and she and Honey walked down the stairs to join Fred and Wasabi in the Café.

When Tadashi finally emerged he was hunched and pouting with his arms dangling in defeat.

"Cool threads, dude!" Fred stated with a thumbs-up.

"It looks like you were attacked by a dog." Wasabi said with a quirked eyebrow, gazing down at the torn up jeans.

Tadashi smiled but he was clearly uncomfortable with one hand shoved into his back pocket and the other rubbing against the side of his neck. His gray shirt was a little loose so it wrinkled along the collar and his usually neat hair was sticking out in random directions. His jeans were baggy and littered with holes and tears to reveal strips of pale skin underneath. They would probably fall right off his skimpy hips if not for a black belt holding them up. The pant legs bunched up at his heels and almost completely covered the old sneakers he had swapped in place of his favorite green ones.

Gogo walked around him, examining him carefully.

He was still too _clean_.

"I'm not done with you." Gogo stated as she grabbed the inventor by his arm and began tugging him out the door.

Their friends followed them out and onto the sidewalk.

Tadashi appeared confused and not sure what to do with himself until Gogo returned to him holding a flowerpot. He stared at it and opened his mouth to speak but then he saw one of her hands cupping the soil and his eyes widened in understanding.

Then he turned and started sprinting away.

"Get back here, Hamada!" Gogo yelled as she flung a handful of dirt in his direction.

Honey and Fred were jumping with glee and already had their hands in the pot, fingers filling with dirt and soil.

"Oh no, leave me _out_ of this." Wasabi said as he backed away from the group and flattened his back against the café window.

Tadashi didn't get far before Honey's long legs caught up with him. Even in her high heels, she was _fast_ and wasted not time before jumping onto his back and smothering a pile of dirt into his hair.

"Ahh! Okay! Stop stop stop!" Tadashi closed his eyes and flailed his arms around helplessly when Honey's legs circled his waist, clinging to him like a spider as she laughed and rubbed dirt over his head and shoulders.

"Woman up, ya big baby!" Gogo shouted as she and Fred circled him and tossed fistfuls of soil all over his shirt and pants.

Soon Tadashi was on the ground, curled up like a _wimp_ with his arms shielding his head from the flying dirt. It was collecting in little piles on his back and in the dips between his arms and waist. Fred made ridiculous explosion sounds every time he chucked another fistful and Honey was flinging it in the air like confetti.

"Okay, we're done." Gogo said as she knelt on the sidewalk in front of him.

However, as soon as Tadashi dropped his arms and lifted his head she flung one last pile of dirt into his face. He recoiled with his eyes scrunched shut and spit soil out of his mouth.

Fred helped Tadashi to his feet. The teen blinked and held his arms out, shaking away excess dirt and soil.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked as he brushed the dirt out of his hair.

"The more pathetic you look, the less likely it is for you to be robbed." Gogo replied.

Honey circled an arm around the dirty teen's neck and pulled him close before holding her phone out and taking a selfie. "Say cheese!"

"Yup, I'm _really_ living the thug life." Tadashi said as he smiled into the photo.

"Well, it was nice of you guys to _decorate_. I'm sure this won't be sticking to the bottom of our shoes." Wasabi said as he gestured to the dirt-littered sidewalk.

"How are we supposed to- No! No, get away from me!" Wasabi started backing away as Tadashi approached him with his arms out.

"Come give me a hug, Wasabi!" Tadashi crept towards him with an evil grin.

Wasabi yelled and fled across the street with the dirty inventor hot on his heels. Fred was bent over from laughing while Honey giggled into her palm and captured the whole thing on her camera phone.

Eventually it started to get dark and the others bid Tadashi farewell and _good luck_ before leaving the Café. However, Gogo decided to stick around because their friends could joke all they wanted but none of them have ever been to the sketchier parts of town.

Gogo had been in the dark allies late at night amongst criminals and thugs and just _awful_ people. She knew how dangerous it could be and was lucky that her harsh demeanor had gotten her through it.

But Tadashi wasn't like her.

He had a friendly, gentle nature and he was too kind and compassionate for his own good. Sure, he was skilled at karate but he mainly used it for self-defense and she wouldn't be surprised if his reluctance to harm another person kept it from being of any use.

The thought of Tadashi, her warm-eyed, loving nerd of a friend being out in the thug-ridden alleys at night was more than a little unsettling.

She stood behind him and leaned against his chair as he booted up his computer and entered a password to access the illegal bot fighting website.

"So you're _absolutely_ sure you want to go through with this?" Gogo asked, taking note of Tadashi's stiff posture. He was obviously uncomfortable to be dressed in such filthy clothing and he was obviously nervous to be engaging in illegal activity.

However he nodded and continued clicking through the site.

"You must really like this guy, huh?" She asked.

He nodded again, eyes still glued to the computer as if it was an obvious fact he already accepted as truth.

Although, Gogo wasn't sure if his stubbornness was a result of his feelings or simply his desire to help someone in need. Throwing himself into danger without a second thought in order to help a stranger was one of Tadashi's most prominent character traits…and _flaws_.

Gogo's eyes narrowed curiously when he began typing the name of his battle bot into the list of scheduled fights.

"Your bot's name is…_Tamagotchi_?" Her voice was skeptical.

He flashed her a smile. "You don't think that's an awesome name?"

"Sounds kind of dumb." She replied.

He mocked a look of hurt and she rolled her eyes before tapping her knuckles against his dirt-stained cheek.

"By the way, don't carry your money in your pockets. Put it in your shoes or shove it in your undies." She ordered and Tadashi chuckled.

"I prefer the term, _man-panties_." He quipped.

She shoved him in the shoulder and he laughed again.

"I'm _serious_. Keep your phone in your hand and put me on speed dial. I'm quick, if anything happens I can be there in _five_ minutes."

Tadashi smiled at her and this time it was genuine. "Thanks, Gogo."

She nodded and popped her gum. She stared at him for a moment and pondered about how strange he looked without his hat and with dirt stains all over his face and clothes.

"Don't do anything stupid." She reminded on her way out.

Tadashi nodded in reply but there was a mischievous look in his eyes. It was an out of place vibe that made Gogo think,

_He's definitely going to do something stupid._

* * *

><p>Tadashi was already regretting this decision.<p>

He thought it would be best if he parked his red Vespa a few blocks away and just walked to his destination.

He felt _gross_. There was dirt all over his body and in his hair and his clothes were equally filthy. He had a new respect for Hiro and any other homeless individual who went day to day without a shower or a clean bed.

He also felt _vulnerable_. Gogo wouldn't let him have a bag or a jacket. He wasn't even allowed to have his _hat_ and it was unsettling to feel the cool air brushing through his hair and against the exposed strips of skin on his legs. He was stuck carrying his battle bot in one hand with the controller shoved into the waistline of his jeans.

He had no intention of winning this bot battle. His robot had only taken him three days to build and he barely practiced using it. Even with its defensive design, it would inevitably be destroyed. Hiro's bot had obviously taken a lot more effort to create and Hiro had years of experience under his belt.

But that was fine. Tadashi's main goal was to help Hiro. In fact, he had taken out two hundred dollars from his savings and shoved it into his left shoe with the hope that all his money would end up in Hiro's pocket and provide the boy with a few good meals and whatever else he needed.

Besides, this bot fight gave him the chance to see what Hiro's life was like and he was _curious_. He wanted to see the world through Hiro's eyes.

Gogo had told him to trust his gut but his gut was already twisting with unease as he walked slowly through the spray-painted streets, tossing his round battle bot between his hands like a baseball.

Every person he passed was either dressed in oriental styled clothing or black leather and not one of them looked friendly. They eyed him suspiciously and it made him regret bringing so much money, even if it was hidden in his sneaker.

Really, the only thing that kept him walking was the knowledge that he would get to see Hiro again.

But no one would think much of him, right? He was covered head to toe in soil and his clothes made him look poor and pathetic. He clearly didn't have anything in his pockets but his cell phone and his battle bot just looked like a circular piece of tin.

He'd be fine, right?

_Wrong_.

Tadashi turned into another alley and made his way down a long, jagged concrete staircase. The narrow walls were littered in old posters and fliers with strings of oriental lamps dangling from above.

Tadashi worked his way down the steps and noticed an older man walking up from the opposite end. He was wearing a black jacket and his neck was covered in tattoos that traveled all the way up to his face. He was hunched over and scraggly looking but he looked up at Tadashi and gave a nod.

Without thinking, Tadashi gave a slight smile in return.

And that was bad because smiling was something Gogo specifically told him _not _to do.

_Do not smile! Do not show anyone you are friendly. On the streets, that's a weakness and people will immediately target you._

But smiling was a habit. It was engrained into his behavior. It was natural for him to give away affection for free, even to complete strangers.

As soon as he smiled the man's eyes were locked on him and Tadashi's jaw clenched when he realized his mistake. His gut twisted with a feeling of dread and his heart started racing as the man got closer.

The man's gaze rose and he pointed to something above and behind Tadashi.

"Watch your head there, lad." The man's smoky voice warned.

And Tadashi was already anxious and alert. His limbs were jittery with nerves so he was quick to look behind him to see what the man was pointing at.

However, looking away was a _huge_ mistake because as soon as he did, the man had him pinned against the wall. Any motion of self-defense was impossible because there was already the cold touch of a knife on his throat.

_Well that didn't take long_.

Tadashi went still and his arms fell limply against the wall, palms facing forward in a submissive pose.

"Don't move." The man growled.

Tadashi has spent enough time with Aunt Cass to know that panicking in any kind of dangerous situation was a bad idea because Aunt Cass _always_ panicked and it only made things worse. As a result, Tadashi has trained himself to stay calm when his life was at risk. His heart was beating wildly but he went completely quiet, not making a sound as the man's fingers searched his pockets.

His eyes fell shut in a minor form of defense. It was an attempt to block out what was happening as calloused hands patted along his waist.

For some reason he could hear Hiro's words like an echo in the back of his head.

_You seem like a nice guy. People on the streets will take advantage of you._

Those searching fingers didn't seem interested in his robot or the controller tucked beneath his belt. They dug into his back pockets and dipped into the waistline of his jeans. Tadashi heard the sound of his cell phone clattering on the ground beneath him.

"Where's your wallet, boy? If you don't have a wallet then I'm taking something _else_." The man whispered the threat into his ear.

The knife pressed deeper into the skin but Tadashi was unable to speak. His voice was lost as his throat clamped up in defense against the cold steel pressed above his Adam's apple.

"Beat it, kid!" The man shouted.

Tadashi's eyes snapped open when he realized the order wasn't directed at him.

He quickly blinked and was shocked to see Hiro's face peeking from behind the man's shoulder.

_What a coincidence_.

Hiro's boney fingers were clinging to the man's jacket. They weren't tugging but they were held there in a vice grip as if to reassure his presence.

The man was glaring at Hiro but he didn't move from keeping Tadashi pinned against the wall. He snarled and bared his teeth but Hiro was hardly deterred.

"Unless you want your little face cut open, you better run along." The man growled.

Hiro looked cynical. He was staring up at the man, as a mother would look at a misbehaving child.

"Oh _please_, does he look like he has money?" Hiro spoke dryly as he gestured to Tadashi's filthy shirt and torn up pants.

The man looked at Tadashi's clothes as well but he said nothing and continued glaring with his knife shoved under his victim's jaw.

"Tell ya what," Hiro stated as his other hand came up to pat the man on the back. "Back off and I'll give you all of the money I just won."

The man paused and his eyebrows rose with interest. "How much?"

"Eighty-seven." Hiro replied and he lifted a bundle of cash in front of the man's face as an offering.

The man immediately snatched the money away and suddenly the knife was removed from Tadashi's throat. He and Hiro both watched the thug disappear up the stairs then Tadashi bent over and took a deep breath. He rubbed at his neck and tried to calm his frantic heart while Hiro patted him on the arm.

"You okay?" The boy asked with genuine concern.

Tadashi nodded frantically. He was still unable to find his voice while his body recovered.

He found it amazing that Hiro was so calm and collected. The boy was already smiling down at Tadashi as if he had just played a prank rather then save someone from being mugged.

"So, how do you like the street life?" The boy asked with a grin.

"Oh…ya know…" Tadashi struggled to say between deep breaths.

"I think it's really growing on me."

Hiro snickered and brought a hand up to rub the student's back in a comforting gesture. Tadashi would probably be overjoyed with receiving any sort of touch from Hiro if his stomach wasn't twisting and heart wasn't banging back and fourth against his ribs like a jackhammer.

He noticed that Hiro was actually wearing a different shirt this time around. It was a green T-shirt with a worn out image of an old television robot. He still wore the same tattered blue hoodie and beige shorts but it was nice to know the boy had a least _one_ other article of clothing.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you were just _unlucky_ today. This isn't as common as you might think." Hiro said as Tadashi leaned over and picked his cell phone off the ground.

"I only get mugged like twice a week." The boy said.

Tadashi gapped at Hiro with wide, bewildered eyes and the boy was laughing again.

"I'm _kidding_!"

Tadashi smiled and shook his head. He laughed breathlessly even though he felt like a miserable failure. He came here with the intention of helping Hiro but it resulted in Hiro having to save him by giving up his _own_ money, money the boy needed in order to _eat_.

Tadashi bit his lip and swallowed the guilt rising up in his throat.

"Thank you…you _literally_ just saved my life." He smiled gratefully up at Hiro but the boy was shrugging it off.

"Well, now we're even." The boy chuckled.

Tadashi gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his messy hair. His eyes met Hiro's and he knew his expression looked just as guilty as he felt.

"Your money though…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I actually made extra with that last fight and I already bought everything I needed for the next few days."

Hiro patted Tadashi's shoulder and then his smile grew wicked.

"Besides, some fool with a bot name _Tamagotchi_ is signed up in the next fight and I'll probably make _bank_ off of them."

Tadashi grinned, surprised by how quickly he was calming down just by talking with the boy.

"I don't know, that sounds like a tough competitor." Tadashi said.

"You think so?" Hiro asked with a knowing smile.

"I think you might be intimidated by their good looks." Tadashi replied, earning him a playful shove.

"Speaking of good looks…" Hiro gestured to Tadashi's dirt-stained face and clothing. "I see you've adopted my style."

Tadashi straightened with a laugh and brushed some dirt away from his thighs.

"Yes, but unfortunately I couldn't pull off the hair."

Hiro beamed and then nodded with a smug expression and drew a hand through his wild, black locks.

"It's a gift, really."

Hiro gave Tadashi's arm a final pat and then he gestured for the teen to follow him down the stairs. He was still a bit shaken by the whole ordeal but Hiro's confident demeanor was putting him at ease and his heartbeat was finally slowing down as he followed the boy down the steps.

The end of the staircase led to a wide, dark alley that was filled with people. The only light came from a large oriental lantern hanging above an open space that Tadashi assumed was another bot fighting circle.

"I'll be over there." Hiro said as he gestured to the lit center of the crowd. "Try not to get stabbed."

"I can't make any promises." Tadashi said as Hiro's scrawny form slipped through much larger bodies and disappeared from sight.

Tadashi's unease quickly returned as he was left alone in the darkness. He looked around, still anxious from almost being mugged, but every individual was either focused on the fight or smoking in a corner. He spun his bot between his hands as he wandered around aimlessly, trying to ease further into the crowd without bumping into anyone or getting in the way of shorter people.

Eventually he wandered close enough to where he could see over a few heads.

A red parasol decorated in cherry blossoms rose into the air and the rugged voice of a woman shouted, "Fight!"

Tadashi blinked and his eyes quickly adjusted just in time to see Hiro's battle bot completely destroy it's opponent. The opposing, human-like robot hadn't even taken a step before Megabot shot one of its legs out and blasted off the enemy's head.

The man sitting opposite of Hiro sat dumbstruck and just stared at his fallen creation for a moment before the woman in charge of the ring smacked him with her parasol to usher him away. "Who's next?" She called.

Hiro's eyes met with Tadashi's as he collected his winnings from a ceramic bowl. The boy looked as smug as ever and he quirked his head in a gesture for the teen to join him in the ring.

However, before Tadashi could move forward another challenger took a seat on the mat. He eyed the surrounding crowd and noticed the majority of the people were holding battle bots and seemed to be waiting in line to fight Hiro.

_What was this? Amateur bot-fighting hour?_

The woman with the parasol was dressed in skimpy clothing and her hair was held in a bun by two chopsticks. One of her eyes was covered by an eye-patch and she looked amused as the next opponent placed his bot in the ring.

"Alright, Megabot vs. Mountain climber!" She practically growled.

"Fighters ready?" She circled her open parasol in front of Hiro, hiding him from view.

"Fight!"

The umbrella lifted and once again, Hiro wasted no time. The enemy bot barreled forwards with a mini pickaxe raised at the ready. However, Megabot had it off the ground a second later and easily flipped it over _hard_, causing three of its limbs to pop off and go flying.

Tadashi ducked as a metal arm went sailing over his head.

"Next fighter!" The woman yelled.

Tadashi stood and watched as several more fighters took a seat before Hiro and instantly had their bots destroyed. By the fifth battle, everyone seemed to understand that challenging Hiro was a mistake and when the woman called for the next challenger the crowd backed away and left Tadashi standing stupidly in the open.

The ring lady came before him and eyed his little metal robot skeptically.

"Are _you_ on this list?" She asked as she held up a paper scroll with a list of bot names.

Tadashi spotted the word _Tamagotchi_ towards the middle and he pointed to it.

The woman underlined the name with a bamboo-shaped pen before shutting the scroll and looking Tadashi up and down.

"You got money?"

Tadashi brought his heel up from behind him and slipped the two bills out of his shoe. He held them up with a nervous grin.

She smirked and then gestured to Hiro who was still seated on the other end of the circle, counting his cash with a pleased smile.

"You _sure_ you wanna go up against _him_?" She asked.

Tadashi looked down and saw Hiro looking back with a huge gap-toothed grin. He was leaning forward in anticipation and his fingers flicked around on his controller causing Megabot to stick an arm out towards Tadashi in a challenging gesture.

"He doesn't look that tough." Tadashi said with a shrug.

The woman snorted and shoved Tadashi down onto the cushion. "Have _fun_."

Tadashi fell sideways on the cushion before quickly correcting himself and crossing his legs. He pulled his controller out from beneath his belt and set his battle bot in the ring, directly across from Megabot's happy yellow face.

The ceramic bowl came forward and Tadashi slipped his two hundreds into it while Hiro did the same with a few ones and a stack of quarters.

"Alright, Megabot vs. Tada-….Toma-…Ta-…..._whatever_!" The ring lady snapped her scroll shut and lowered her parasol to hide Hiro from view again.

It spun in a slow, clock-wise circle and Tadashi leaned to the side and caught a glimpse of Hiro grinning. The boy's brow was dipping over his eyes in a threatening sneer.

"Fighters ready?" The woman bellowed.

Tadashi's fingers twitched on his controller. He could feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he anxiously waited for the battle to begin.

"Fight!"

The parasol rose and Megabot shot forward. However, instead of immediately slamming into it's opponent, it cartwheeled around it and danced back into its original spot. Megabot then spun and bent with its back end facing Tadashi. It wiggled teasingly as if it was mooning him.

Tadashi smiled but didn't take the bait. He wanted Hiro to make the first move.

Hiro cocked his head to the side and his posture relaxed. He set his controller onto his knee and managed the buttons with one hand while he rested his chin against the other.

Tadashi swelled with pride by the fact that Hiro didn't appear bored like he did when he was fighting the other challengers. Even though he was putting up a show, his eyes were narrowed mischievously and he was leaning forward, appearing _eager_.

Megabot's face flipped over and changed to an angry red one. The magnetic robot spun around intimidatingly before doing several flips and landing right in front of Tadashi's own. Its angular arms grabbed the metal sphere and lifted it high in the air in preparation to slam it against the ground.

Tadashi's thumb flickered downwards and activated his robot's weapon. Instantly the shark-tooth saw blade popped out from the sphere and sliced into Hiro's bot, causing sparks to shoot out and brighten the area.

Megabot dropped its opponent and skittered back. There was now a deep gash carved between its eyes.

Hiro lit up with excitement and shifted so both hands were on the controls.

Tadashi grinned and his chest pooled with warmth. Even though he had no intention of winning this battle, he wanted to impress Hiro and put up a good fight.

The crowd around them seemed to grow in numbers as people clustered together and hovered over the ring with interest. It must be a surprise that Hiro hadn't immediately defeated his challenger this time around, although Tadashi wasn't sure if it was because Hiro was taking it easy on him or if he actually had an _ounce_ of skill.

Megabot flattened out against the ground and it's limbs came apart. They shot forwards but Tadashi's bot was surprisingly quick and it rolled out of the way, swerving and dodging the black pieces with balanced precision. Tadashi leaned forward and went still, laser focused on the movements of each robot.

When the limbs of Hiro's bot _did_ manage to tap him, it barely left a dent on the sphere's outer, carbon-fiber design.

Megabot's limbs came together again and it rested in the center of the ring while Tadashi's bot circled along the outer edge. His robot gained more momentum as it moved and it picked up speed and became a blur as it continued circling.

Tadashi noticed Hiro's expression change in the corner of his eye.

Then one of Megabot's limbs shot out to interrupt the robot's path causing the sphere to shoot into the air.

Tadashi was ready for it and he angled his bot precisely so that it landed with it's saw blade cutting into the ground, casing the robot to propel forward at a blinding speed and shoot right back into Megabot.

However, Hiro was one step ahead because Megabot formed its limbs into a ramp and shot the circular robot high into the air, right over everyone's heads into the oriental lantern.

Megabot then created a pyramid so when Tadashi's robot came back down it landed directly on the tip and immediately snapped in half.

Tadashi's shoulders deflated as he watched each half of his robot clatter against the ground, but despite his loss, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Megabot reverted to its original form and it's head flipped back to yellow. It gave a little bow and the ring lady stuck her umbrella in the air.

"Winner! _Megabot_!"

There was a commotion and cheering in the crowd but Tadashi was zoned out as he watched Hiro collect his winnings and shove them into his backpack.

Their gazes met and Hiro beamed. He laughed and his eyes actually went soft as he stared up at teenager he had just defeated.

Sirens began shrieking though the air and Tadashi's eyes went wide. He could see the flashings of red and blue against the walls and his heart sank.

_Give me a break!_

Shouting could be heard from the end of the alley and there were flashlight spots in the dark. Everyone was running around wildly in an attempt to escape as the cops surrounded the crowd.

Tadashi remained seated and ran a hand down his face. He knew there was no point in trying to run from the police.

However, when he looked up he was Hiro grinning mischievously, brown eyes alight with excitement. The boy jumped forward and tugged Tadashi to his feet.

"Whoa, wha-"

Tadashi's voice was barely audible in the commotion as Hiro pulled him forward by his arm. They bumped into people and Tadashi murmured apologies as he tried to keep up with the boy guiding him.

"Hiro-"

They squeezed through a narrow space between two buildings and Tadashi lifted his arms so he could fit. Hiro was in front of him, holding his backpack over his head as they shuffled sideways through the opening. It led to another alley and Hiro was tugging him again, urging him to jump over trash bins and run faster.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Hiro called.

Tadashi was having a hard time keeping up because _wow_, Hiro was quick! The boy was darting around and effortlessly kicking off of walls and leaping over abandoned cars like a monkey. Tadashi was left stumbling and climbing awkwardly every time he attempted the same stunt. Luckily Hiro was there with an excited smile to help him up each time.

"Hurry! Can't have you getting arrested, college boy."

Tadashi grinned and continued running, propelled by adrenaline and the joy of Hiro's company.

Eventually they stopped and rested behind a wall. Tadashi leaned forward to catch his breath while Hiro looked back to make sure no one had followed them.

"I don't think they noticed us." Hiro said breathlessly.

Tadashi shook his head and laughed between deep breaths of air.

"Perfect end to a perfect night." He panted.

"Oh really?" Hiro elbowed him with a smirk. "What was your favorite part?"

"Almost getting stabbed, _definitely_." Tadashi replied.

Hiro laughed and patted his back. "Well, at least you won't go broke." He said before slipping something into Tadashi's hand.

The teen brought it closer to his face so he could see it in the dark. His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw it was the two one hundred dollar bills he had bet before their battle.

"But, you _won_." Tadashi argued and looked up at the boy only to find him smiling and shrugging a shoulder.

"I don't mind taking _their_ money but I'm not gonna take yours." The boy said as he gestured to the path they came through. "Besides, I only bet like _five bucks_."

Tadashi's shoulders deflated and he ran his thumb over the bills, trying to think of a way to get Hiro to take them. Then he suddenly had an idea…

"Well, if you won't take my money then I'll have to pay you with something else."

Hiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Like what?"

Tadashi smiled and tried to appear nonchalant.

"Do you like donuts?" He asked.

Hiro's eyes went huge but his brow furrowed with uncertainty.

"I know a café that will be empty at this time of night." Tadashi continued before bringing his face right in front of Hiro's with a smug look. "Unless you're too _afraid_ to travel with a _tough_ guy like me."

He shimmied his shoulders and Hiro laughed and punched him in the arm.

"As _if_! Where's my donut?"

Tadashi beamed triumphantly and walked passed Hiro out in the alley. "Your chariot awaits…"

He paused and looked around when he realized he had no idea where they were, nor how to get back to his scooter.

"…As soon as I find it."

Hiro snickered and walked up behind him. "No worries. I know this place like the back of my hand…but before we go…"

Tadashi watched as Hiro dug around for something in his backpack. The boy pulled out a crumbled ball of newspaper and presented it to the other teen proudly.

Tadashi took it and quirked an eyebrow. "Participation prize?"

Hiro chuckled but he was looking away and pattering his fingers against the straps of his bag nervously. "More like a thank you…for the _sandwich_."

Tadashi smiled. He had another sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue but when he pulled the newspaper away to reveal what was inside his smile fell and his heart caught in his throat.

In his palm sat a miniature robot crafted to look like Baymax. It was painted white and the arms and body were shaped perfectly to resemble the real health care robot. It even had Baymax's black eyes and circular access port.

Tadashi ran his thumb over it and when he realized the access port was actually a button, he pressed it and watched as the figure's left arm rose and gave a little circular wave, just like the real Baymax would.

Tadashi bit his lip and tried not to get choked up. The fact that Hiro had made this with so much craftsmanship… The boy _had_ to have done a lot of digging around and trading in order to get the right parts and by how nice it looked; it must have taken hours and hours of work. He was amazed that Hiro even remembered Baymax clearly enough to make such an exact copy.

He flipped the figure over to see the words _from Hiro_ carved into the back.

"It may not be as efficient as the real Baymax…but at least that one has both arms." Hiro was looking away and digging his sneakers into the ground while the older teen continued examining his gift.

Tadashi shook his head with a soft smile. He was touched beyond words…he's never received such a thoughtful gift.

"T-thank you…I love it." He swallowed when he realized his voice was quivering and he tried again.

"That must have been one _Hell_ of a sandwich." Tadashi flashed the boy a smile.

Hiro beamed. "Yeah well…you owe me a donut, remember?"

Tadashi nodded and cradled the figure to his chest as Hiro showed him out of the alley. This was all working in his favor and he had a plan that would get Hiro the help he needed.

However, there was one thought buzzing around in the back of his head as he walked.

_Please, do not let Aunt Cass be awake!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Let me know what you liked and what your favorite part was! ^^**

**Unfortunately the next chapter won't come as quickly as these last two have because I have a lot of other work to do and stuff to get caught up on. I probably won't have as much time to write :/**

**Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will have Tadashi taking Hiro to the Lucky Cat Café.**


End file.
